happy birthday wise girl
by The name you will never know
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday and Percy is trying to surprise her will he be able to do with a little help from their friends. T because I a paranoid and knowing me I may end up swearing but it wont be to bad and I will try really hard not to this is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic please no hate I will try and keep it updated at least once a week I'll try. It's after the giant war Thalia, may or may not be a hunter I'm not sure but I want her to be with nico. So here is my story...**

**Third person POV**  
The dark haired boy walked quietly around to the back of the cabin with the owl above the door and tapped lightly on the window down the back, "Annabeth" he called softly through the window looking down at the blonde haired girl below him through the open window. She stirred slightly "Annabeth Hun wake up" he said putting a hand in her shoulder. The girl shifted and sat up in her bed "Percy what are you doing here?!" She asked looking around the bunks to see if her siblings had been woken. "Come out so we don't wake anyone up" he said stepping away from the open window and started heading around to the front of the cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**  
I jumped up and run to the bath room and brushed my teeth quickly and pulled on a grey hoodie over my pjs and walked outside to met Percy. I wonder why he woke me up, she thought her brain whirling. When Annabeth walked out she was smiling and went and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck as he sat on the steps "hey seaweed brain" I said "why did you wake me up" I asked releasing Percy and sitting next to him. Percy smiled at me "have you forgotten what day it is?" He teased smirking "umm maybe" I said sheepishly "what day is it?" I asked looking up at him. "We'll that's another first for the Annabeth chase book" he said teased before bending down and kissing her cheek "happy birthday wise girl" whispered in Annabeth's ear.

**did you enjoy it please review and let me know what you think and anyone that reviews will get a cookie. (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

_here's chapter two enjoy! (::)_

_thanks to all that reviewed and followed. :)_

**Disclaimer I only own the plot line characters are owned by rick riordan**

**Chapter 2 **

**Percy's POV**

I smiled to my self at Annabeth's surprised face "i totally forgot about it" she whispered. I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her into my side "well I didn't forget and I have an awesome day planned for you" I told her looking down at her smiling. "How could I have forgotten?" Annabeth muttered to herself. I pulled my arm off her shoulder and turned to face her "don't beat yourself up about it you have been so busy with rebuilding camp and Olympus" I told her " you are allowed to slip up some times okay?" I looked her in the eye as I said this.

" yea your right so what is this awesome day I hear you have planned" she said with a smile but her eyes still seemed troubled but Percy brushed it off

"But if I told you it wouldn't be I surprise now would it" I said "now go get dressed and met me at my cabin in 20 mins" I said before giving her a quick kiss and jogging off to my cabin "oh and my hoodie won't cut it as cute as you look in it" I called over my shoulder as annabeth looked down at the hoodie she was wearing and blushed she was wearing my Goode high hoodie with my last name Jackson on the back, I laughed at her blush "see you in 20 minuets wise girl" I said before continuing to my cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe I forgot about my own birthday. I watched Percy jog off and blushed light pink when he pointed out his hoodie to me but I run in to my cabin and had a quick shower and then pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and an orange camp t-shirt and pulled my brush through my blonde curls and pulled them into a high ponytail and jogged out the door and head over to cabin 3 to met my seaweed brain.

_hope you liked it leave a review and tell me what you think _

_The name you will never know._


	3. Chapter 3

_Summersdaughter06__ thanks for the advice as I said this in my first fanfic._

_guest glad you like my story :)_

_enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

I stood leaning on the door frame of my cabin waiting for Annabeth I saw her jogging over to me her curly hair bouncing from side to side with her movements I smiled at her as she came closer I jogged over to her and wrapped my arms around her thin waist and picked her up and spun her around. I heard her giggle a little bit (i love the fact that i am the only one who can make her like that) and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders "morning seaweed brain" she whispered in my ear as I set her back on her feet "morning wise girl" I said "ready for an awesome birthday with yours truly"

**Annabeth's POV**

"I don't know seaweed brain I am pretty busy" I said with mock seriousness holding a straight face

"Aww come on Annie-Beth it's your birthday!" Percy said with a pout. I turned to leave and only took a single step before two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back "nope not today you don't" he said in a low voice in my ear before kissing my neck. I let out a small sigh "okay now what do you have planned that means you have to get me out of bed at 2 in the morning?" I asked turning to face him you'll see is all he said before he pulled out a blindfold and tying it over my eyes and started leading me off some where unknown.

_Hope you like sorry if I take a while to update at the moment because I have work and my birthday and Christmas coming up so sorry if I don't update often. (::)_

_the name you will never know_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's my birthday tomorrow yay I turn 15! :) so happy_

_okay so here is the new chater I think this is my longest so far. _

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth tried to get out of her birthday surprise but I pulled her back into my chest she asked me where we are going and I refused to tell her.

"But perce I hate surprises" she moaned as I lead her through the camp grounds.

"Well you will like this one" I said stubbornly leading her to the garage that was built for some of us older campers who could drive ((this is post HoH/HoO)) I opened the door of my sea green [insert fave car here I can't think of one] and helped her into her seat and strapped her in.

"Please tell me where we are going Percy" Annabeth complained

"Nope you will know when we get there" I replied

"Please perce" she half begged

"Nope no begging it is not fair" I stated

"Please" she tried one last time pouting as I started the car.

"Nope no talking now until I say so okay" I told her pulling out of camp and driving down the road.

**Annabeth's POV**

I nodded when Percy told me no talking and sat crossing my arms against my chest and started thinking about where Percy might be taking me and then I started thinking about my designs for Olympus and camp with so many new campers we need more cabins and they need to bigger too. I was thinking about these things when I jumped at the sound of Percy's voice "okay wise girl lets stop for breakfast shall we what do you want?" He asked I shrugged "I don't know where are we" I asked somewhere" he replied "do you mind if we have a McDonald's breakfast cause if we are going to get there on time we have to keep driving" he asked/told me "that's fine" I told him "I will eat what you get me" with that Percy pulled over into a McDonald's parking lot presumably and into the drive through and ordered there food.

"Why is she wearing a blindfold?" A voice asked

"She is my girlfriend and I am giving her a surprise birthday treat and she can see where we are going or she will figure it out" Percy explained

"Right have fun then here is you food" the person said as Percy started to pull away.

Percy's POV

I was enjoying the drive to Annabeth's surprise I was think about what I had planned for her when she started talking "how much farther are we perce?" She asked me.

"Not long Annie" I said reaching over and taking her hand holding it as I drove.

"Don't call me Annie" she scowled me "you know I hate it seaweed brain" she added muttering pulling her hand from mine crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Annabeth" I said putting hand on her shoulder "we are almost there" I said putting my hands back on the wheel and turning around the last corner "okay you can take you blindfold off now" I said parking the car and looking at her as she pulled her blindfold off and smile.

_so what did you think leave me a review I am not going to update for a while unless I get some more reviews and I have prewritten most of it._

_The name you will never know._


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry for not updating yesterday it was my 15th birthday so my family was over an then by the time they left and it was really late and yea that's why._

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**  
I pulled off the blindfold and let my eyes adjust to the dim sunlight and saw a beach and then a smile stretched across my face it was our beach me and Percy's beach that his dad Poseidon created (just after the giant war) and hid it from mortals just for us and our friends to enjoy it was a few hours from camp and beautiful we hadn't told anyone about it yet. I looked at Percy and saw him smiling obviously happy he had made me smile I leant over and kissed him "thanks Percy this is perfect" I said smiling and a got out of the car "come on seaweed brain we haven't got all day" I called as I kicked off my shoes and run down to the watering stopped halfway down and turned to see if Percy was coming

**Percy's POV**

I tore after Annabeth down through the sand kicking off my shoes and saw her blond hair shining in the early morning sunshine I stopped as she turn towards me smiling I sprint towards her and scooped her up in my arms and spun her around again as she smiled and laughed "I love you seaweed brain" she said softly as I set her feet on the ground once again my hands on her hips looking down at her "I love you more wise girl" I told her trapping her in a kiss before she could respond. Her arms slipped around my shoulders and neck kissing me back I pulled up for breath and smiled looking into her intelligent grey eyes with my sea green ones as saw her love for me and I was sure she saw my love her in mine.

_hope you liked this chapter :)_

_The name you will never know_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not apdatong resently I have been busy with Christmas and working I have been really tiered and having to work out so other stuff involving my best friend and her ex boyfriend but you don't need to hear about that.**

**m.p.m**_ I understand what you mean but I wrote most of these when I was on holiday on my phone and I also have dyspraxia the fact that I wrote this at all is really good but thanks._

**disclaimer I am a 15 year old girl from New Zealand does that answer your question no I do not own PJO or HoO I only own the beach and the plot :)**

**Chapter 6**  
**Annabeth's POV**  
I sat in the midday sun on the warm sand staring out at the blue green ocean waiting for Percy to return from getting lunch I was thinking of what had happened this morning. After we arrived me and Percy sat in the sand by the water me in his arms watched sunrise higher into the sky after a while Percy pulled her into the water he promised to keep her dry and warm as long as she stayed close to him a few hours later they emerged from the water completely dry and decided it was time for lunch at that point Percy run off and told her to wait while he got lunch and now here she was sitting alone in the beach smiling to herself.  
**Percy's POV**  
I left Annabeth on the beach and run back to the car and drive off calling piper on the phone that Leo made safe for demigods to use "is the stuff ready yet piper" I asked when she picked up her phone  
"Yea can you tell me this mysterious location?" She asked  
"Yea I can tell you we are at a beach" I said and gave her the directions on how to get there from camp "get everyone if our friends and Athena cabin here Chiron knows that you will be leaving suddenly so don't worry about him use one of the vans" I quickly explained. " I got to get back to Annabeth se you soon" I said hanging up. I grabbed the picnic I had made from the back of the car and jogged back to the beach to see Annabeth sitting right where I left her on the sand staring out at the water I placed the picnic on the sand and walked up behind her and sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me "miss me wise girl?" I asked kissing her cheek.  
"Of course seaweed brain what took so long" she said with a smile  
"I got a call piper was wondering where you were I forgot to tell her I was stealing you for the day" I said as I leant down to kiss her Annabeth kissed me back but pulled away "lets eat" she said giving me another kiss and standing up brushing herself off and walking to where I put the picnic and pulling a blanket out for us to sit on and setting it all up. So we sat and started to eat talking.

_hope you liked this new chapter. :) sorry again it took so long ._

_The name you will never know_


	7. Chapter 7

_thanks to everyone that reviewed_

_amygoobs, annelivesbooks1, love it and everyone else._

**Chapter 7  
****Piper POV (didn't see that coming!)**  
Percy hung up and I looked at that stuff before me and Selina (I know that she is died but in my story some of the old characters are back okay)"what did he say?" She asked me  
"He gave me the directions to where to met them and to get everyone together now so we can go surprise her" I quickly explained sending a group text to everyone to met at main house ASAP "lets go thals"  
I said as I started grabbing boxes and sending Jason (my amazing boyfriend) a text on my monster proof phone Leo made us to come help me with taking this stuff to the van a minute later he came up behind me as I was walking into my cabin he wrapped arms around my waist and pulled me off the steps "hey pipes what did you need my help with?" He asked kissing my hair I smiled an turned in his arms and have him a quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing his hand "come on and grab a box this is the last two then follow me" I said as we walked in to my cabin and grabbed the last two boxes if stuff and started walking we are meeting everyone at the big house once these are in the van" I told him when he asked where we were going "alright this is for...?" He asked  
"Annabeth's birthday" I said  
"Crap that is today! I totally forgot I was going to get her something but forgot" he started rambling  
I laughed "don't worry I got something for her you can say it is from you too. Okay sparky" I said still laughing a little  
"Thanks pipes" he said putting his box with the others by his car "what is all this stuff?"  
"Party supplies" I said brightly smiling  
"Alright then lets get to this meeting and tell everyone what is going on shall we" he said holding out his arm for me to take which I did bad we walked towards the big house and out friends waiting to find out what was going on.

_Hope you liked it_

_The name you will never know_


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys happy New Years. I just want to point out again that I have dyspraxia so I am sorry for any mistakes and thank to everyone that reviewed favorited and followed. Also sorry this is late I have been busy sorry._

**Chapter 8  
Annabeth's POV**  
Percy and I sat on our picnic blanket food finished and forgotten as I sat leaning back into Percy's chest as he wrapped one of his arms my waist and the other behind him supporting us we sat and watched the clear blue green water lap against the sand in the quiet.

**Pipers POV**  
Jason was sitting next to me in the passenger seat of sky blue [insert name of car of your chose I can't think of one] ln car driving to where ever Percy was he wouldn't tell me just where we were going other than directions. I had the radio up as I lead one of the camp vans with all our friends inside I started singing along with imagine dragons 'demons' I glanced over at Jason and saw him watching me and smiling I looked at him and took his hand.  
"You seem to be excited about this party" Jason pointed out smiling again causing the scar on the upper lip to almost disappear and his blue eyes to sparkle slightly.  
"Why wouldn't I be we are safe and alive" I said with a smile "turn here we are almost there we should see what ever we are meant to see soon." I said pointing to a street.

**Percy's POV**  
I looked over my shoulder for the fifth time in the last ten mins went Annabeth spoke up.  
"You okay seaweed brain?" She asked with concern  
"What? Oh yea fine" I said distractedly when I saw Jason's car and a van and I jumped dragging Annabeth with me "come on lets go for a walk.  
"Okay why are you so jittery?" She asked as we walked down the beach our feet in the water  
"No I'm fine sorry" I said quickly as I kissed her cheek wrapping an arm around her waist as we walked  
"Well okay then" she said  
"Do you want to go for another swim" I asked after a few moments of silence  
"No Thanks perce" Annabeth said smiling dragging her feet in the water but that didn't stop me I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her into the surf "Perseus Orion Jackson **(A/N I don't know Percy's middle name so I made one up) **put me down right this second" she screamed squirming in my arms.  
"Okay but remember you told me to do this" I told her as I dropped her into the water it was very deep but still she sat there in the water dripping wet glaring at me as I laughed and ran deeper into the water and dove below the surface and Annabeth followed I created an air bubble and pulled her in wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me "i love you wise girl happy birthday" I told her with a smile kissing her cheek I saw her smile in the watery light "I love you too seaweed brain" she said kissing me which lead into one of the best underwater kisses I had ever had.

_hope you liked I don't own anything but the ideas._

_the name you will never know._


	9. Chapter 9

_hey okay I am so so so sorry for not updating but I haven't had my phone and my laptop battery stopped working and I have had my grandparents staying with me and they only left today so we have been doing stuff with them because we just found out that my granddad pop has cancer. :( so sorry again any ways on to the story thanks to the people who replied :)_

**Chapter 9  
****Jason's POV**  
As I pulled up i saw percy pulling Annabeth down a white pristine sanded beach and then pick her up and drop her in the water then ran I chucked under my breath and wrapped and arm around piper's waist as she came and stood beside me "right let's get this party set up" I sad turning to the rest of our friends "Travis Connor Katie and Miranda set up the music, Will give them a hand piper lacy and Mitchell decorations and Pullox help me set up food and drinks table and everyone else help where you can" I ordered quickly "come on lets go we don't have long."  
**10 mins later**  
I looked around the beach looked amazing and music was ready to play when Percy and Annabeth came out from the water I whipped out my phone and flicked Percy a text saying 'we r ready when u r :)'  
**Percy POV**  
My phone all of a sudden went off playing Jason's ringtone I gently broke away from Annabeth's kiss and looked at my phone a smiled " I have one more surprise for you Annabeth" I said with a smile standing up pulling her up with me my arms looped around her.  
"Okay perce what is it?" She asked looking up at me  
"Not telling it's a surprise after all" I teased "just come on" I said covering her eyes and leading her out of the surf I in covered her eyes and then there was a loud BANG!

_hope you liked this sorry for the cliffhanger but oh well I was feeling evil when I wrote this._

_the name you will never know_


	10. Authors note 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**okay I'm really sorry everyone but I am have trouble with the ending of the next chapter I have most of it done I just can't work out how to end it so please be patient with me I am also starting school again for the year in little over a week so I will be really busy with school homework and training for rock climbing. Also my house is being fixed by EQC (earthquake commission) they have finally got around to it after 4 coming up 5 years so I don't know when I will have internet or whatever so yea I am really sorry about that **

**the name you will never know**

**ps if you have any ideas for the next chapter please PM me or leave a review and I will get back to you thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 10

_hi so sorry for not posting but I have had real trouble with this chapter and it sucks I think I have been working all week and I start up school next weeks I am not sure when I will be able to post next because I start NCEA level 1 this year So bear with me and I am think of finishing this story soon I have no idea what to do with this story._

**Chapter 10  
****Travis POV **  
I was looking out at the beach and saw Percy and Annabeth (with her eyes covered) walking out of the surf that's when the accident happened I leant back against a speaker and BANG down goes Travis and a speaker "oops" I said that was all I could think to say I got a lot of glared from people. "Travis you idiot!" Katie said standing over me "get up you ruined the surprise" she told me holding her hand out for me to take shaking her head in amusement and annoyance. I took her hand an pulled her down on to the sand with me laughing  
**Annabeth's POV**  
I heard a loud bang and then Katie yelling at someone probably Travis I can't understand how those two are dating the are alway arguing but they are pretty cute together sorry got of track stupid ADHD anyway I heard Katie yell then laughter at this point I could wait I pulled Percy's hands away from my eyes and was so surprised to see all our friends  
"Oh my gods Percy did you plan all this?" I asked him bubbling with excitement thank you and with that I kissed him the best birthday ever!

_again sorry this took so long but I have had writers block and been super busy._

_The name you will never know._


End file.
